User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/Godzilla Game Review :: Super Godzilla
Hello, I'm GodzillaDestoroyah. I have downloaded a Super Godzilla rom and I have completed it 3 or 4 times, So I thought that I would give a honest review of the game. So this game is special in a very interesting way, as it makes its own game system that no one else I have seen has used. I think it's really cool and it works somewhat well and smooth, until the fighting begins, but I will get to that. So let me give you a run down: 1 - Looks 2 - Movement 3 - Combat 4 - Bosses 5 - Hazards Looks: The game looks very, very good for a Godzilla game, though it could use some improvements in some areas. However, the game doesn't use many new sprites. The walking sprite is the same, the move sprites are the same (though I really wouldn't expect them to change) and the bottom half of the game screen is the same all the way through, mostly. One thing I find to be really cool is the attack sequences, which look really good and are quite enjoyable, until you use the same move more than a couple of times. The one time which the moves don't get repetitive is in the final boss fight, where it comes off as awesome and epic rather than annoying and time consuming. The stage look very cool, with the final fight being my favourite. over all the game looks good, but could be better. Movement: The moves slow. Very slow. So slow that walking in water is like walking in quicksand, slowly sinking and dying. I do not like the movement, because it's slow and clunky, sometimes not even turning when I want to, making me run into buildings and mountains all the time. Nothing good is present in the movement, which is just sad. I guess the only thing good is the silly Godzilla animation at the top of the screen, makes me smile every time. Combat: The combat is frightfully enjoyable. The weird thing is that the combat is the single strangest thing in any Godzilla game. The "Fighting Spirit" is a very interesting concept that makes me happy and want to pull the hairs off of my head. It can be a great mechanic, with some easier enemies and bosses, but it can be a curse, with one certain boss. I enjoy the battles more than I should, with the whole back and forth mechanic that makes the game different. However, When the bosses can get more "Spirit" faster than you can, with some jumping from none to all of the bar full, I can't say if the AI is fair or not with the combat. Bosses: Ok, I hate the bosses in this game. Only two bosses are easy, and only one holds some value is Bagan, so the rest I hate. But for the purpose of the review, lets talk about each one. King Ghidorah: The first boss, not much really to say. He varies his attacks between 1, 2 and 3 gravity beams. He takes a punch pretty well, but at the end of the day, he is an introduction. MechaGodzilla: I. HATE. THIS. GUY. MechaGodzilla is the cheapest boss in the game. I have the hardest time hitting him when he can hit you from across the screen, and then be to far away for you to hit him, then it repeats. Also he is immune to your second strongest attack, which he reflects the damage back to you, dealing massive damage. He attacks quick, far and hard. nothing more to say Biollante: Now Biollante is a difficult one. You can't use your ram move, as she knocks you back, and she has one of the strongest attacks in the game, which is her acid attack. You begin the fight attack her tendrils, which is really nice, but the main body is quite the boss. Battra: Next to MechaGodzilla, Battra is the second worst boss in the game. You can only hit it with a mega beam, the hardest move to get, and he can swoop on you at any point. However it attacks only once in a blue moon, making it easy to get the mega beam. Once you beat one, you have to get to the egg, before it became a full size adult. This is hard, because egg is on the other side of the water, and the long way around looked too long. I have only got to it once before it changed, meaning it's way to hard to get there. Mecha-King Ghidorah: This boss can be done one of two ways: Normal Godzilla or SUPER GODZILLA! Using normal Godzilla makes the battle a real challenge, but this allows you to be Super Godzilla from the beginning of the next boss, Bagan. Choosing to go Super Godzilla for this battle, and you wreck things up, but you can't get the Super Godzilla for the start of the fight. He uses some pretty strong moves, but if your Super Godzilla, you haven't got anything to worry about. Bagan: This is it. The final boss. And what a way to introduce him, that I have to tip my hat too. He looks so bad ass, and thats before you start to fight him. You can't properly damage him, so you need to go Super Godzilla to fight, but if you beat MKG as Super, then you got to wait. Bagan is a beast, with the strongest attacks and most health. He is brutal, even if you are Super Godzilla, but as SG, you tear house. Bagan, though he may be the final boss, is pretty underwhelming in this fight, due to the super punch that SG has. Bagan is the best boss in the game, which makes sense. Hazards: I hate the hazards in this game. They consist of Mines, Tanks, Launchers, Buildings, Mother Ships, UFOs and Mountains. The mountains and buildings are things that you destroy by walking into them, the mines are annoying, the tanks and Launchers are annoying, The UFOs and Mother Ships are annoying, everything is SO ANNOYING! but I think it makes sense. My Final Thoughts: I give the game a 8/10 Godzilla rating, and a 6/10 Game Rating. Surprisingly this game, even though it is a strange game, is really good and I had heaps of fun playing it, though it may be hard at some points (MechaGodzilla), I really did enjoy this game. THIS IS A GODZILLADESTOROYAH PRODUCTION :P Category:Blog posts